


It is love

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: This is a Jasper lives au. Jasper and Max are adopted brothers. Jasper, desperate to connect with his brother again and to find a job that doesn't make him feel like he's wasting his life, applies to be a Camp Campbell counselor and brings Max with him.





	It is love

Jasper grinned as he drove up to Camp Campbell, the place he spent his childhood, with his adopted brother. Max was slouched in his seat playing with his DS, the hood of his cerulean hoodie up. Jasper had the sleeves of his flannel shirt rolled up and his camp counselor shirt underneath. “This is gonna be so freaking rad, Max. You're gonna love Camp.” Max pointedly said “You don't Jasp. You said it sucked and that the old counselors were fucking useless.” Jasper said “But I'm one of the counselors now.” Max rolled his eyes and said “Great.” Jasper said “Don't be such an ass about this Max. We don't have mom breathing down our necks if we're at camp.” Max grunted and went back to playing his game. Jasper frowned. Ever since Max turned seven, he'd started pulling away from Jasper. They'd been inseparable since Jasper’s mom adopted Max when Jasper was 14. The sudden shift left Jasper grasping for straws. The moment they parked, Jasper was out of the car and headed off to meet the other counselors and the quartermaster. Max dawdled behind, still playing what Jasper assumed was Animal Crossing or his old mysims kingdom. They went into the mess hall and saw a red headed woman and man discussing something. Jasper said “Hey! We aren't late are we?” The nineteen year old held out his hand and said “I'm Jasper! The new counselor?” The red headed woman said “Oh thank god you're here. You're just on time. We apparently had two last minute sign ups for the same camp and we have to build an area for magic camp. Or well, DnD camp.” Jasper said “Oh cool! My brother is one of the last minute campers. Part of my terms for becoming a counselor was that my brother came along.” Max absently said “Huh?” The other boy said “This is your brother, Jasper? He's adorable!” Jasper said “I wouldn't say that. He hates being called adorable.” Jasper grinned all dopey at David and said “Max, this is David and Gwen. Gwen, David, this is Max.” Max finally looked up and said “Hey.” Gwen said “David, you stay out with Max. Jasper and I will finish the magic camp stuff.” Jasper said “Yeah, you can talk to Davey about your my sims game. He used to play that game.” Max said “Fine.” The little boy shuffled over to the older boy and he grumbled something as Jasper and Gwen left.


End file.
